The present invention relates to a plug connection device for mechanically and electrically connecting electronic units. The plug connection device includes a plug and a plug socket.
For two or more electronic units it is often necessary to make and maintain a definite mechanical relationship between their housings and, at the same time as making mechanical connection of the units, many very sensitive multipole electrical connections must also be made, which require a considerable applied force to make as well as accurate connection work. Portable computers, so-called Laptops and Docking Stations and/or Printers are included in this type of electronic unit. Because of the necessary applied force required to make the connections, there is a danger that in making the plug connections an inadvertent torque can occur, which can damage the sensitive plug contacts.
Known multipole plug connections necessarily also lead to making a mechanical connection, in which the strength of connection is not sufficient to reliably hold the housings together and to prevent forces from acting on the electrical contacts, if, for example, one of the electronic units is mistakenly pushed.
Accordingly, any additional special mechanical connection provided must be designed so that it is as inconspicuous as possible, space-saving, not overly complicated, so as to require a complicated explanation and it should be easy to make and break manually. Moreover, a mechanical connection must be attainable independently of the specific housing shape so as to be able to connect entirely different electronic devices in the same way with each other.